A Desperate Plea for Change
by cutiekitten56
Summary: Okay, so have you ever wondered just how the Voltouri was formed? How older vampires were? What differences could have been ? How Aro came around? Well through this story of my Oc it explains in a way that I think it happened. So it is pretty out there and has a lot of detail to it that will be explained throughout the story so please do not give up on it on the first chapter!


How long have I been here? Alone, starving reliving the horrid dream of my true tragic past? I can't even recall, I lost count after the first two hundred years, the dark and the stuffiness of where I lay is all I can recall nowadays. Only alive to feel the never-ending burn in my throat, that only seemed to dull because of the similarity of it every hour. The darkness all I will ever know...not one ray or slight glimmer of light has reached my eyes for hundreds of centuries. I will get my revenge and I swear it...Aro Voltouri...you cursed me and I will send you to the depths of hell where your twisted soul belongs.

That day...I was just a simple human servant; a dancer for the Babylonian kingdom...my village was one of many that were rampaged for its sweet and fruitful land. I was saved with the rest of the young women...to live a harsh life to please these wretched people. We were forced to watch the children be burned, our men slaughtered by the head the deep violet blood dripped slowly from the block they were once rested upon. While, many of the women cried, I watched the scenes in horror, terrified of the future of my own life. I would do every duty called upon me for...even controlling the desires of the allied men of this nation that brought me to the purgatory of life, almost to hell... the place right before my soul was solidified into the constant freeze of this form. I was to be bedding with another man that night the third one that month...I was beckoned for more than usual. For my exotic beauty I was told by others, I believe because I was not an easy lover, but that was for others to decide. I believe I was supposed to die that night...by the man who created me , he was starving but yet he spoke in such tender kindness and before I knew it I was bitten but did not die, oh never for me would anything be so easy...not the path I was supposed to walk. Never to die, eat, or live normally again. The burning venom ran through my veins, racing through my body, making me scream with agony as many believed I was with fever, or cursed by my inner demons...rumors spread over my sudden illness...and nothing was to be done since I was just another damned slave...but that man came back... he stumbled into the womanly quarters killing at least a dozen other females some even my friends. Tears streamed down my face from pain and agony soon stopping as my body shut down. He picked me up and took me to his home...with his coven and there I was named...Lilith...and that lead to my clock slowly ticking to the day I would doom myself.

I was powerful, attractive and obedient...I did have a few streaks of fulfilling selfish desires...like the lost city of Atlantis...the destruction of Babylon and Rome...all my doing in secret. I killed all the humans that had done me wrong and joined back with my master...our clan was only five of us...me being the newest member...a total of our kind was only forty at that time and we were ruled by The Vampire King Hedrick...a Scottish man who spoke our origins to be one of great mystery that a watchful cat cursed him with. I believed every tale and was a faithful follower of our kind and soon became the star too...it was rare for females at the time to survive the changing process...due to the high mortality rates. And it did not help that, that at that time I was the only vampire to develop a special...power or ability...I could kill...and I could kill good...whether it be humans, or my own kind I would accomplish the job for my safety. That was soon to be the least of my worries. As our kind grew in the masses diversity soon came to be from looks to views...and no one wanted the King anymore...so the Voltouri was formed by my master...a revolt group against the king and my duties as an assassin began...I killed off all those close to the king, making sure others would be too scared to join him and become his ally...I was named Lilith Bringer of Death for my accuracy...of every kill. I would do anything to make my master proud...but I had a great deal of respect for the king...he almost lived till my final strike...I was wounded as well but healed soon enough. I wore my black cloak that night.. My white hair stained with the blood of the man I just killed. I walked into the court and knew something was amiss...my master was not there to greet me...I ran to the main hall where my screeches filled the air...as his head rested upon the pole his body burned to ashes spread around it...I dropped my weapon and it disappeared ...if I could I would have wept. I would have. He was always the only one whom cared about my fate, my life, and my happiness... no one else within this community did I was seen as the lowest monster of all for following my orders...

"Lilith... welcome to my new reign...my name is Aro" he spoke in such a refined manner. I kept my mouth clamped shut...he was a snake in the grass out to ruin our plans but no one else saw it...no one!. As he took over everything...I was sentenced...to an eternity within this coffin... and I am alive...if this is what you could call being alive?

My eyes flashed open...the red glowing in the dark...the knocks and the bangs surrounded me causing me to jolt in the little space I had...what...what was going on? Just what magic was this? Was the demon lord himself finally coming to conceive me as a prize from me sinful duties? ... Voices...next came those...sounded young and youthful...but how. I gasped as I began feeling the roll of my coffin and it was being picked up and dropped time to time but the old wooden coffin did not even chip from the constant drops. I remained still thinking the Voltouri would plan to finally do something drastic with me now...if I came off...dead I would be alright correct? ...Or so I hoped.

The young clueless boys had lead him to where he needed to be Kumar, the old clan member of Lilith's he was in hiding and left the coven ages ago when the Voltouri was formed for he still believed in the origins of the Werecat. He still would take care of his friend though, Lilith... poor Lilith he was never there in the beginning he joined after her arrival of the coven. She was so friendly though and easily misunderstood. He coughed as he was starving and he could not risk these kids being around him anymore so he quickly killed them and feasted on their blood.

Kumar was in the depths of the Voltouri castle he was lucky to be able to get in and he knew he would not make it out. However, though he needed Lilith to make it out he was finally able to find her and he knew just how strong of a vampire she was just as he was but he was weakened from the internal attacks he was receiving by the followers he had. Kumar had a similar power as Lilith's the ability to conjure, but it was different. She could conjure weapons to her anything she desired but he could only conjure things away, send them to other places.

He could hear the wretched giggles of the teenage girl that was causing him so much pain in his head, everything in his vision was becoming unclear. "Augh!" he said as he touched Lilith's coffin his body shaking. "I am sorry sister...I won't be the one to wake you up again...I won't be able to join you." He said sadly as he touched the ancient coffin with old Egyptian scriptures and the heavy chains that weighed it down.

" I will send you to those who care." He said placing both hands on her coffin and gave his last amount of energy from his recent feeding into conjuring her. " Leave and live well!" he whispered as the coffin turned into a mist and dispersed and he fell to the stone floored and now dealt with his fate of treason.

I turned my head my heightened ears catching the raspy voice and I began kicking and scratching at the wood " KUMAR!, NO KUMAR!" I tried to scream to no avail with not speaking in so long my vocal cords hurt to move. I was still fought as I grew tired and felt the coffin fall and drop, just where was I now? What happened to my brother? Why ? My heart ached he could have lived, why wouldn't he just leave me alone ? Why did he wish to help me now knowing he was going to die?

**Cullen Family POV**

Renessme was out in the backyard playing with the blossoms on the Magnolia tree outback, she was fifteen now and still full of energy, young and naïve to the world around her but not fully naïve like the human race of the other species out there.

She looked as a screech resounded inside the house, she headed inside in a flash stopping by the glass sliding door as she looked to see the dingy, dusty coffin in their living room " Where did that come from?" she asked quickly looking to the rest of her family, all looking at it with caution.

" It appeared out of nowhere" Carlisle stated simply as he just stared and gently released Esme, he stepped a bit closer to it to inspect it but dared not to get too close to it not sure what to expect, he sensed nothing...was it empty? If so, why was it so protected, chains and locks where all over this coffin.

He finally went and touched nothing moved inside so he figured it was a decoration. " Let's move it out of here and we will inspect after our hunt." He said looking to his smaller family knowing it was what was best at the moment, all of the gold eyes were almost black due to the feeling of hunger they did not have time to waste since they lived in such a big city nowadays.


End file.
